stephen_squirrelskyfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Join The Rescuers Down Under/Trivia
Trivia *This is the forty fifth film spoof travel to continue. *This also features the debut of Elliot, Linny, Turtle, Ming Ming, Ollie, Ginny, Yakkity Yak, Dallben, and Felina Meow. *This features the debut of Hacker, Buzz, Delete, Wicked Witch, Gigabyte, Ledge, Binky, and Trashinator working with The Meanies 80's. *When Dulcy accidentally knocks Rocky Raccoon, Tommy, and Courage off the cliff, they fall with a Goofy Holler. *When Si and Am pounce Tommy, they knock Franklin and Hacker into a pit, as they fall and crash with a Goofy Holler and Wilhelm scream. *As Conker rides through the air, Stephen and AiAi fall into the bushes with a Goofy Holler and a Wilhelm scream. *As Zayne shacks the gun, he fires with a Goofy holler and lands in a basket. *As Hacker and Dr. Eggman fall down a waterfall with a Goofy Holler, Hacker activates his parachute while Dr. Eggman breaks his leg with a Wilhelm scream. *As Tommy and AiAi fall with a Goofy Yodel, the heroes swoop in to save them. *As the heroes fly on Dulcy, they scare the birds with a Wilhelm scream. *As a snake attacks, AiAi falls in with a Wilhelm scream. *As Oliver gets going, he crashes with a Wilhelm scream. *When the heroes tickle Tommy and cause him to sneeze, they laugh. *Serena turns Tommy blue with red spots and turns him back to normal. *As Sneezy sneezes, the heroes laugh. *This features two songs called When I See An Elephant Fly and Casey Jr. from Dumbo (1941). *As the heroes turn upside down, Rocky and Andrina laugh. *When Tommy falls into a pit, the heroes jump out of the way. *As the snow lands on poor Stephen, who knocks, Ed, Eddy, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Dexter, Woody, Toulouse, Marie, Berlioz, Rocky, Andrina, Rocky, Andrina, Bert Raccoon, Melissa Raccoon, Ralph Raccoon, and Courage laugh. *Inside Oliver's shed with Oliver dancing, Black Slack plays and forces Doc, Bashful, Sleepy, Sneezy, Happy, Dopey, Grumpy, Johnny Bravo, Cow, Chicken, Melody, Barbra, Emerald, Tawnie, Sasha, Andrina, Rocky, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Dexter, and Jiminy Cricket to dance. *This forces Psy, Ed, Johnny Bravo, Dexter, Courage, Christopher Robin, Wallace, Woody, and Bert Raccoon to ride in Oliver's cab with the heroes riding in Toad. *Oliver mentions Thomas, the same guy in The Rescuers. *Oliver and Toad decide to go back to see Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel, but are distracted by baby dragons in the eggs, then end up getting bitten. *Sandy mentions winter in Thomas and Friends, TUGS, Theodore Tugboat, and Sonic the Hedgehog. *Tod also mentions Hoth from Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version). *Oliver will be pulling some freight cars and Toad throughout the entire movie. *Mavis will be pulling five freight cars and a caboose throughout the entire movie. *Emily will be pulling her two green and white coaches throughout the entire movie. *Molly will be pulling four freight cars throughout the entire movie. *Lionel Diamond is mentioned. *Monkey reads a list of trains and pictures of Two diesels, Duke of Gloucester No. 71000, a 2-6-2 tender engine with coaches, a 4-4-0 engine, a diesel, another diesel, an L.M.S. engine, a 4-6-6-4, and No. 90 are seen with a G.W.R. 0-4-2 Tank Engine. *Victor will be pulling a coal hopper and five flatcars throughout the entire movie. *Harvey will be pulling the Breakdown Train throughout the entire movie. *During the climbing to the top bit, Anais mentions The Precipice in Rayman 2: Revolution. *Stephen's light blue lightsaber will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Franklin's red lightsaber will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, saberhum1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Elmer's red saber staff will carry the lightsaber_02.mp3, lightsaber_03.wav, sabrhum.wav, saberhum5.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Lloyd's sabers (one red and one blue) will carry the sabrout1.wav, L_SABER.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, Hum 1.wav, sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Jose's sabers (one blue and one green) will carry the coolsaber.wav, SaberOn.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Ronald's sabers (one blue and purple and one green and red) will carry the saberon.mp3, sabrout1.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3, Hum 5.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, sabrhum.wav, saberhum1.wav, saberhum5.wav, fx5.wav, sabroff1.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Zayne's saber (one blue blade and three red blades) will carry the fx4.wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3, lightsaber_02.mp3, lightsaber_03.wav, Hum 1.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 5.wav, fx5.wav, saberoff.mp3, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *When Stephen, AiAi, and Bradley are left behind, the rest of their friends are captured. *As a bomb explodes and blows up the truck, Dulcy and the heroes go to save Tommy and AiAi. *Percy will be pulling three mail cars and a caboose throughout the entire movie. *Bill and Ben will be pulling nine freight cars and a caboose throughout the entire movie. *Stepney will be pulling three red coaches throughout the entire movie. *Arthur will be pulling some freight cars and a caboose throughout the entire movie. *Stanley will be pulling two red coaches throughout the entire movie. *Ryan will carry two four coaches throughout the entire movie. Category:Movie-Spoof Travels Category:Trivias